


Friends

by Slytherin_Gal



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: All the fluffy bois, Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, God I wish the sides were my friends, M/M, Rant Fic, i'm so sorry about this, wish fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 12:03:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16994649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherin_Gal/pseuds/Slytherin_Gal
Summary: In which I fantasize about the Sides being at my high school and helping me through a tough scenarioBASED ON TRUE EVENTS





	Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Lots of exposition before our four friends come in, sorry about that

Akira felt her blood go cold. "What homework?"

"Oh, the homework," said her friend Shane, oblivious to her mounting horror, "you know, outlining Chapter 15 in the book."

Akira felt her stomach drop. Each chapter was 28-31 pages long. There was no way she would finish an outline in the 10 minutes before school started. Goddamn it, why wouldn't the coffee kick in already? All week she had been waking up at 4:30 instead of her normal 5:30 in order to prepare for her singing exam. Still, no matter how many times she practiced the  _bandish_ or sang the the  _aalaaps_ , they wouldn't stick in her head. Not to mention the HOSA competition the very next week. Akira felt a hand close around her trachea, making it so hard to breathe. Closing her eyes, she tried to go through what her favorite Youtuber Thomas Sanders had taught. 

In, 2, 3, 4

Hold, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7

Out, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8

She felt the world return. Her friend Shane had already moved on. Of course he did, did she expect him to stay with her? 'You can't expect them to help you, Akira. You need to fight your own battles. Alone.' Akira nodded in agreement with the voice, pushing aside the desire for her friend to stay with her. She existed to help people, not the other way around. She sat through AP World in a daze, not absorbing anything. She barely registered the bell ring. Hoisting her bag on her shoulder, she set off. Her high school was comprised of three high schools joined together, and while freshmen were said to usually have most of their classes in one building, she was lucky enough to walk between all three each period of the day. Yay! Usually, she wouldn't complain. SHe had friends to walk with, talk with. Today though, she trudged through the cold Midwestern weather alone, face freezing. 

In choir, she was quiet. Her friend Carrie noticed and tried to make her feel better by showing her memes, which was actually effective. Akira left Choir feeling better than she had before, and she got though Honors Algebra II with a smile. At lunch though, her brain helpfully reminded her of everything and it all came crashing back. Akira shook her head and shoved those feelings aside. The friend group she ate with was having its own troubles, she needed to be the happy, peppy, comic relief freshman she always was. Anyway, it was just a test. Just a test. She bluffed her way through lunch, joking around and providing the necessary hugs. She did try to visit her counselor, but there were simply too many people in line and she walked away, knowing she couldn't be late for the next period. 

She was walking with her friend Carrie and Carrie's friend Teresa, and listening to their jokes, laughing when necessary, zoning out mostly. At some point, she realized that she had spaced out and tuned back into the conversation.

"No but seriously," complained Teresa, "I sometimes want to bitch-slap the entire trumpet section."

"I want to bitch-slap all of my choir," said Carrie. 

Akira pretended offense. "Carrie, I'm in your choir. Would you slap me?"

Carrie smiled down at Akira. "I'm sorry hon, I love you but you're tone deaf as fuck. Anyway-"

Akira stopped walking, and Carrie and Teresa continued on walking and talking. Teresa looked back once, but Carrie seemed to forget about the little freshman.

Tone-deaf. It wasn't the first time she heard it this year. 

_"Can you please not sing? No offense, but you're tone deaf."_

She knew the medical definition for tone deafness. She could discern between pitches...right?

Self doubt creeped up on Akira like a cold black cloak. Singing was her coping mechanism, but if she wasn't doing it well....what was the point? 'Two people have said it now, so it must be true. Not just any two people, but two people who know music a shit ton more than you do. Maybe you should just stop singing in general. Oh, you'll die if you don't sing? Then maybe you should just  **die.** ' 

Akira ran to the bathroom, slamming the stall door. Trying to stopper the sobs, she began to sing, but instead broke out wailing, tears and snot flowing down her face. At some point she dimly heard the warning bell ring. Wiping her face, she headed into Honors Bio. There, her friend Jennifer was waiting.

Jennifer. The first person to call her tone deaf.

"A wild Akira has appeared. Let us observe it in its natural habitat," she joked. Akira didn't respond. It was too hard to form a sentence through the jeering in her head. At some point, Jennifer gave up. Normally, they would talk during the free work time, but Jennifer steadfastly ignored Akira. When class ended, Jennifer, who had always made it a point to wait for Akira, walked off briskly, breezing past. 

Akira wouldn't deny it hurt. But it was fine, right. It was...fine. Fine. She was able to hold the pretense until she got outside. Seeing everybody talking with friends, walking with friends, being with friends...Akira broke. Was it wrong for her to want just a little love, someone to pull her by the ear out of this funk? She sank to the cold grass, sobbing, curled into a ball.

A pair of warm arms encircled her. "Lo, Ro, Virge, come here now!" As she leaned into the hug, she heard footsteps approaching. She lifted her head slightly and found a group of four she had met earlier in the year. As far as she remembered, they were all dating. She was terrible with names, but somehow she remembered these four.

The one in the tie spoke up first. "Who is this, Patton?" It was...Logan. Yes, Logan. He was the logical one, with a slightly monotonous voice. 

Patton, the one who was hugging her, replied, "Oh remember the girl who told off those people who were making fun of Roman? It's her! Um...what is your name?"

Akira felt a pang, but ignored it. Of course she couldn't expect them to remember her name. The fact that they remembered her at all was a gift. "A-Akira."

Patton smiled, "Oh well hi, Akira! We never thanked you for what you did for Roman!"

Akira hid her head. "It was nothing," she mumbled, "just my job." Under her breath, she said, "It's the only reason I'm worth anything."

Patton gasped. "Don't talk like that!"

"Like what?" a voice asked. It was slightly drawled, as if to exhibit a lack of concern, but it failed in that regard.

"Virgil, she thinks she isn't worth anything!" exclaimed Patton. Akira winced, because he yelled right in my ear.

"Well, this can not stand. This warrior maiden protected the prince, and now we must protect her from herself!"

The voice identified as Virgil cut in. "Chill, Princey." Akira felt him crouch next to her. Akira lifted my head and found we were eye to eye. She focused on his dark eyeshadow, not willing to meet his eyes, but he lifted her chin. "Are you okay?" Akira started nodding her head, but shook it after Virgil raised an eyebrow. "Do you want to talk about it?" Akira shook her head vehemently. SHe didn't want to talk, no, she couldn't burden anyone with her problems, she was meant to hold other people's problems. "Ay, stop talking like that," Virgil said, and AKira realized she was talking out loud. Suddenly, the 2 minute warning bell rung. Shit. Her next class was in High School 2, and she was currently outside High School 3, a 5 minute walk. Her parents would kill her! 

Noticing Akira's panic, Logan spoke up. "Where is your next class?" Akira weakly held up the number 2. "And where is your counselor?" Akira once again held up a 2. "Do not worry. Let us take you to your counselor, she'll write a late pass." Akira looked at Logan, seemingly unable to speak, and the man understood what she wanted to say. "Your counselor will take care of us too, don't worry." Akira tried to stand, but curling into a ball and made her legs weak and she fell. Roman immediately scooped her up bridal style, and Akira was too tired to complain. Together, the five walked to the building, connected as if they had known each other for lifetimes. They didn't ask any questions, Patton ran his hand through Akira's hair in soothing, continous strokes, Virgil coached her though breathing by tapping in on her knee, and Logan distracted her with information about space. They set Akira down on an armchair in the counselor's office. The counselor was very nice and wrote everyone a pass, commending the four for their kindness. Akira aexpected it to be over, expected the four to walk out and push it out of their memory. But each man gave her a hug. Patton's was warm and gentle, Roman's firm and strong, Logan's slightly stiff but strangely comforting, and Virgil's soft, barely there but present. 

Akira's counselor smiled. "Those are some wonderful friends of yours."

Akira paused. Friends? Patton and Roman smiled hopefully, Logan looked pensive, and Virgil tried to look unaffected, his eyes betraying his curiosity. Akira smiled weakly. "Yeah, they are."

All four lit up like candles, and Akira smiled. She hoped these four boys would be in her life forever.

 

**Author's Note:**

> A lot of this is true. Except for actually visting my counselor, breaking on the grass, and the Core Four coming to save me.
> 
> As for what Akira did for Roman...well, why don't you guys make some theories in the comments?


End file.
